Enhancing Information Dissemination on Health Disparities Research Recovery Act Limited Competition for NIH Grants: Research and Research Infrastructure "Grand Opportunities: (RC2) RFA-OD-09-004 The goal of this project is to develop and provide a complex relational database containing records on research and other related work on health disparities. The database is envisioned as an updated and updatable compendium of all health disparities work, past, present, and future, funded by the NIH and other U.S. government entities. The existence of such a database will be a boon to researchers, clinicians, and government agencies that deal with underserved populations and minorities and any groups that suffer from health disparities. It will also assist government funding agencies in determining which areas of research have knowledge gaps and need additional funding. Such a database will fill an urgent need. As personalized medicine is coming much closer to reality, and research is elucidating the roles of many genes in disease etiology and responses to therapy, determining what may yield differences in disease manifestation and response in some populations that may result in health disparities, is essential. Questions of why African Americans have higher death rates than whites from heart disease, cancer, cerebrovascular diseases and diabetes will be addressed in the contents of this database. Why do Hispanic women have the highest incidence rates of non-Hodgkin lymphoma of all minority groups? Why are some minority groups more prone to diabetes? Are these genetically influenced, culturally influenced, environmentally influenced, or some mixture of the three. The hope is that the answers to some of these questions will lie in research that will be included within this database. And, if there is no answer, the intention is that government agencies will invest in research to find the answers. This database will provide easily accessible information to the federal government, medical researchers, clinicians, and, eventually, the general public. At the end of the two-year project, the database will be turned over to the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities of the NIH. Enhancing Information Dissemination on Health Disparities Research PHS398 Research Plan Component (Section 5.5 of SF424 (R&R) Application) Spectrum Unlimited proposes to develop the infrastructure for a National Health Disparities Research Coordinating Center that will comprise a multi-faceted, searchable database, initially of information and studies funded by NIH on health disparities, but eventually to be a compendium of research on health disparities. We intend to complete this in a format to be ready for use and to be returned to NCMHD in total at the end of the grant period.